The Eight Days of Minecraft
by LegendofZelda64
Summary: What would you do if you were transferred to Minecraftia? How would you survive eight days there when you start out with nothing? This is a first person story about someone who had this exact same thing happen to them. Follow this character through the eight days that they are trapped in. Will they survive? Will it be okay? Or how about the biggest question, will it be eight days?


_**Day 1**_

Slowly, ever so slowly, I opened my eyes. All I could remember was the bag being thrown over my head, and the feeling of the cold metal as I was thrown upon the machine. I was hit on the head, making my hearing and sight fuzzy, but I remember a metallic voice repeating the word "_Minecraftia"_. I have no idea what that means, but it must not be good…

When I finally had my vision cleared, I realized I wasn't in my homeland of Massachusetts anymore. Everything was cubed, almost like a video game. Pigs roamed around, their faces squished in and contorted. They kind of reminded me of a game I played before… but that can't possibly be correct. People can imagine they are in a video game, but to be in one… I must be dreaming. I looked down, expecting to see my red t-shirt, only to find a blue one. My skin was also darker. Where am I? I attempted to yell, but to no avail. I had to face the music. I was trapped in some other dimension.

I stood up and my head felt woozy. I reached up to steady it, only to find my hands in the shape of cubes without fingers. My head was also a big box upon squared shoulders. I panicked and started to run away. I must have run for several minutes to finally figure out that there wasn't any way off of this deserted place. I started to realize that I would be left alone with no human contact and that I would become a crazy hermit when a speech bubble appeared on my head. I looked up, cautious as to what it would say. In capital letters, it read:

WELCOME TO OUR EXPERIMENT. YOU ARE TRAPPED AS LONG AS WE HOLD YOU HERE. WELCOME TO MINECRAFTIA.

Let me put it straight and simple, I freaked out. I began to run, which would be normal walking in the real world. I didn't know where I was going; all I knew was that I was going away. I wanted to get away from this despicable place. I climbed a hill and looked out. Now I saw what the metallic voice meant. This was from the game Minecraft. I had been playing this game from the day it came out. Now being in it, I couldn't believe it. I immediately went up to a tree and punched it. It began to crumble, forming the jagged pattern I knew so well. I jumped, only a half-foot off of the ground, but I jumped. My immediate thought was that I needed food. Where would I get that? Another speech bubble came up as I went to go look for cows, pigs, and sheep. It read:

NOW YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE. NOW YOU HAVE A CHALLENGE. YOU MUST SURVIVE EIGHT MINECRAFTIA DAYS. GOOD LUCK. WE WILL CHECK IN WITH YOU.

I stood up and glanced around the barren terrain. Eight days? How would I last eight days here? I just shrugged and began to demolish more trees and dug up dirt for a make-shift house. Gathering plenty of dirt, I made a small, to-be-upgraded, 6x6 house that had a height of six blocks. Pleased with my work, I built a crafting table with my wood and settled down. The moon was just starting to rise and I wouldn't die of starvation in one night. I decided that tomorrow I would make a furnace, and cook some meat. Maybe, if the sun gave me some extra time, I could begin to mine for diamond and gold. I was never experienced with red stone but it would never hurt to try! I punched a hole that would make a sufficient window, but would still keep creepers, spiders, skeletons, and zombies away, and watched the moon make its journey across the sky. I would miss being able to sleep for these eight days, but at least I wouldn't feel the fact that it was gone.

_**Day 2**_

The sky became an amazing red-purple as the sun took its turn to go across the sky. I quickly punched more dirt out of the way and ran out into the sun-light, feeling its warm hugging embrace. I didn't stay there long as I had so much to do in such a short amount of time. Feeling that the furnace and food was the most important thing at the moment, I ran back into my house and crafted a wooden pickax with the couple of blocks of wood I had left. I began the search for an open area where I could get stone and coal, being lazy and not wanting to dig it out. As I moved farther and farther away from my humble abode, grass seemed to be sprouting like wildfire. I searched quickly to get some seeds for some wheat as an addition to the meat I would have eventually. I moved forward even quicker so I would have time to get back to my house before night came around and I would have to race against the monsters that would come. I kept moving until I fell straight down, my eyes once again getting blurry.

I looked around, I had lost one-and-a-half hearts, not bad as they came back with time, and saw it was just about midnight black where I was. As I began to creep backwards where I saw the speck of light that would be my savior, an arrow whizzed through the air and caught me on the shoulder. I tried to yelp, but I remembered I was in Minecraftia. All I could say and do was say "Ugh" in a deep, baritone voice and jump backwards. Instead of moving cautiously, I turned around and ran, my hearts beginning to decrease in an unhealthy pace. I soon became engulfed in light and jumped up blocks to make it out of the cave. I breathed a sigh of relief, in my head, and looked up at the sun: mid-day. I would have to grab only a couple of blocks of stone if I wanted to make it through the door as the monsters came out. I took out my pickax from its spot and grabbed ten blocks of stone, a couple of extra just in case, and scrambled back out of the cave and started the marathon-like run back to my house. Just as I walked in, the sky became dark and I could hear the steady hisses of a spider and the groans of a zombie. I barred up my house, leaving one spot or a window and proceeded over to my crafting table that looked so lonely at the back of the room. Instead of starting right away, I stood as far away from the window as I could and observed the scene in front of the window. It was a creeper, standing right where my window was. I was pretty much doomed if I made a stupid error.

I could see every detail on its face. The black etches for his eyes and mouth; the rest of his body was green. I decided I would stay right there so it would not notice me and blow my house into a million pieces. I quickly shifted and activated the crafting table. As if the creeper wasn't worse enough, I had to remember how to make a furnace! I knew it in real life like the back of my hand, but here it was different for some odd reason. I decided I would just guess. I mean, how long would it even take me?

_**Day 3**_

I was wrong. Guessing and checking is probably the most idiotic thing someone could do in Minecraftia. I had gotten it eventually, and had it sitting only a couple of blocks away from my crafting table. The sun was just beginning to rise and the creeper had finally left my door area. I cautiously waltzed up and looked out of the window. There was nothing there and the sun was completely up now. Feeling a little down for not getting everything done, I walked around and searched for animals that could be a good meal for when I began to starve to death or if my health was unexplainably low. I found three pigs, two cows, and four sheep. I took the meat back to my house and realized I could sleep in Minecraftia. It wouldn't be the same as my usual slumbers where I woke up whenever I wished, but it would work. I crafted a bed with wool, dye I found along the way, and wood. I also cooked all of my meat and had a pork chop as I could tell my hunger bar was lowering. There was still plenty of time in the day so I decided to walk around and look at my surroundings a little clearer than I did before.

Trees sat in huge clumps, some as tall as a Minecraft skyscraper, some smaller than the height of my six-block house. I used other blocks I had to climb up a shorter tree and get a minor aerial view of my surroundings. I could see my little house, sitting in a small clearing between two gigantic mountain-looking structures with a small lake behind it. Maybe there are squids in that lake… I'll have to check tomorrow. I could see the cave I fell into, and the area I had dug out. I stood and looked at the magnificent scenery and did not pay any attention to the position of the sun until it was night and the sun was completely gone. I jumped and turned, ready to run all of the way back to my house when I saw something in front of me. I had turned quickly and did not realize what it was until I fell off of the cliff. Well not fell, as much as pushed. It was a zombie. As I scrambled up and started running, I heard the zombie. I saw a group of them advancing towards me. I only had two hearts, not enough to fend off five zombies. I just kept going straight until I hit the wall of my house. I punched out the wall and ran inside and sealed it off. I sighed and turned around to see the window.

The zombies were still there and were starting to punch the dirt. I panicked and tried to come up with an alternate option to being killed. I saw my red bed over in a corner. It was still dark, the only time I could sleep, and so I took that opportunity. I jumped into the bed and my eyes began to droop. They were completely shut as soon as the zombies cut one hole in my wall. I would be able to sleep peacefully tonight.

_**Day 4**_

My eyes began to open, as if on a remote and could only be controlled by that remote and not me, and I noticed all of the light that was flooded inside. I looked around the room as I remembered the zombie incident from the previous night and only say multiple holes in the walls, no zombies. I sighed and thought about what I felt like doing that day. Getting coal would probably be big so my house wouldn't be this dark when the moon came out. Also I could make a hoe, shovel, and stone pickax for various reasons. I still had the seeds from the grass; maybe I could have bread or cake if I felt like finding the other ingredients. I made another wooden pickax, and set off to get more wood and stone and feeling as fresh as a daisy. Well, can you even be as fresh as a daisy in Minecraftia? I guess not, but oh well.

I began to walk around aimlessly. For some reason, I didn't feel like getting stuff accomplished. I would rather walk around, look for gold and diamond, and not care about a thing. I quickly brushed out these thoughts and continued to look for trees. I must have cut down three or four trees when I decided that I had enough and decided to look for stone. If one could sweat in Minecraftia, I would be one of the first. I climbed multiple hills, swam through lakes, and crossed minor deserts until I stumbled onto another cave. It was then that it dawned upon me that I had a cave right outside my house. I cursed, I mean, it was almost dark and I was really far away and could barely remember where the house even was. Rushing, rushing as fast as someone in Minecraftia could run, which is not very fast at all, I attempted to retrace my steps. It became dusk, turning into night, and I was still examining hills and mountains for my small dirt house. As I turned around to leave the hill I was just looking over, I bumped into, of course, a creeper. Turning, I realized it would be too late to avoid its exploding body. It started blinking, and then a blood-curdling boom sounded from the creeper, resulting in a loss of half of my hearts. I shoved some pork down my throat and began to look at the area the creeper dug out. Now, I was happy the creeper was right there.

I hopped down, found plenty of coal, and a path covered in the moonlight. I decided to follow it, holding the pickax out as a terrible weapon, and came out to an open area. Just to my luck, my little dirt house was sitting there. I had came out of the small cave that was right there. Excited, I ran back in the house, created three torches from the couple of pieces of coal I had, and placed them throughout the room. Now that the place was bathed in a nice, warming glow, I felt a lot safer than I did before. I jumped in the bed I made, and immediately felt my eyes droop down into a peaceful sleep.

**_Day 5_**

I think I just might be sick of this boxed sun rising and setting. I mean, for the past four days, I've had to judge what I do on this silly little thing! I then decided I wouldn't care what I did. It would most likely result in death, but I think it's time that I did what I wanted on these eight days. Today, I would start excavating that cave in front of the house, and not care what monster tried to kill me. Just as I was about to set off on this dangerous journey, another, not-supposed-to-occur speech bubble opened above my head, causing me to jump. I looked up, trying to show an unbelievably annoyed expression on, and read:

I WOULDN'T DO THAT. IF YOU DIE, YOU NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE. I THINK YOU SHOULD BEGIN TO MINE, BUT NOT IN A CAVE; NOT JUST YET.

Yep, I'm going to listen to a speech bubble. I turned and continued out of my house, shutting the door and pulling out my wooden sword and supplying a couple of wooden pickaxes. When I reached the entrance to the cave that just might be my burial ground, another speech bubble appeared. Seriously, did this guy know how shocking it is when a big oval appears over their head? Obviously they didn't. Anyhow, I looked up and read:

YOU REALLY HAVE A TOUGH TIME WITH YOUR LISTENING SKILLS. WE HAVE CONTROL OVER THE WORLD YOU LIVE IN AT THE MOMENT. YOU NEED TIME AND MINING, NOT EXCAVATING. JUST WAIT AND START MINING.

That speech bubble actually had an effect on me. I went back in my house and began to dig steps into the ground and mine. I decided that maybe if I listened to the controlling speech bubbles, maybe I could get a ton of diamond and gold. I got deeper and deeper into the ground and eventually the dim light I had before was completely dark, leaving only a midnight black surrounding. I decided I would _have _to go through the cave if I wanted to actually mine like they wanted. When I reached the top of the stairs, I made another pickax, but this time I decided to use stone instead of wood, and began the trek to coal. I was a little more cautious of the speech bubble that popped up, resulting me in not jumping, and I looked up and read what it had to say to me...

NORMALLY, I WOULD SEND A TON OF CREEPERS AFTER YOU, BUT FOR ONCE YOU NEED TO GO IN THIS CAVE. ALTHOUGH, I HAVE A SAFER ALTERNATIVE. FOLLOW THE PATH OF FLOWERS...

I looked around, there weren't any flowers around... of course, they spawned them. I glanced to my left and saw a scattered trail of blue, red, and yellow lowers that curved around the cave and continued straight. Not disagreeing with the work of the weird bubbles from the sky, I followed the flowers, taking some as i went, and came to the side of a gigantic mountain with one part covered with coal blocks. All I can say is that it was amazing to see. I grabbed some, not all, and went back to the house to make some torches for when I went back to the mining I had started.

It was a lot better to see what I was actually doing. I found a ton of iron ore that needed smelting, more coal, and red stone that could not be mined just yet. Thinking just how close I was to diamond and gold made my heart skip a beat and my mining seemed quicker. I continued to work, not realizing I was cutting through gravel, and collected more and more items to help me out. When I hit dirt this far underground, I realized something big was about to happen, so I worked even harder through the entire night.

_**Day 6**_

I probably worked through most of the sixth day before I realized I was going hungry again. I popped another pork chop into my mouth and continued to dig through the dirt and gravel, hoping to find something of importance.


End file.
